Cookie Surprise
by PokeyPocky
Summary: Who knew that a cooking disaster could lead to a wonderful surprise?


My second oneshot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

------------

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the Cavallone mansion. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Dino was crying...

Wait, Dino was crying? Dino tripping over everything wasn't unusual, but a crying Dino was rather strange.

You sighed, and walked over to your clumsy, lovable boyfriend/boss. He was sitting in a corner, hugging his knees with anime tears streaming out of his eyes. You sweatdropped, imagining dark, doom-filled clouds gathering over his head.

"Ne, Dino, what's the matter? Come on, get up, and stop moping , if you're so sad, then why don't you help me make cookies? I wanna eat chocolate chip cookies today." you said, pulling Dino up to his feet. His tears disappeared the instant you mentioned cookies.

"Ok!" he cried, grabbed your hands, and ran for the kitchen. As you made your way to the huge, clean kitchen where you often stole Dino's cookies from,you asked him,"So, Dino, why so blue today? I know Romario and the others left for vacation today, but you won't be as clumsy while they're gone! After all, you've still got me, your trusty right-hand blade-wielding girl!" you cheered, flashing a peace sign. Dino smiled at this, but inwardly panicked.

'I can't tell _____ about this.',he thought.'It will ruin everything.' He glanced at you,and smiled at the sight. You were now ranting about how Reborn took your favourite knife, and how you would ambush him with Gokudera's bombs the next time you saw him.

Dino silently sighed, and thought,'I'll just deal with it after we make the cookies. I'll hunt everywhere for it! I will find it!'

"You'll find what?"

'Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud.'Dino thought, looking at you. You had a curious, yet worried look on your face.

"Dino, I'm worried about you. Are you sick or something?" you asked, placing a hand over his forehead. You grinned,saying,"You're fine, so I guess this weirdness is a new symptom from the others being away. Since you can't be clumsy, you're weird!"

Dino cried,"Koi, you're mean!" You snickered, and kissed his cheek.

"Who says I don't like weird?" and you pulled him to the kitchen.

-------------

Ding!

"Yay!" you cheered," The cookies are done!" You pulled the cookie tray out of the oven, and placed them on the counter to cool. Taking off the oven mitts, you turned around to survey the disaster area before you. Flour was on the floor, cookie batter spilled on the counter, and was that an egg hanging on the ceiling?! Sighing, you threw a cloth at Dino's head, and gave him a commanding look.

"Clean. Now." With this, Dino gulped, and hastily started wiping the counter clean of any cookie batter. You sighed, and thought,' I love Dino, he's awesome, but it's a wonder how he's still alive after all the times he trips over his own feet.'

"Can you pleeeeaase help me, koi? This huge kitchen is a little too much for me..." Dino said, pulling out his secret weapon. No, not his whip, or Enzio, but his puppy dog eyes. He could have taken over the world with that look, if he didn't trip on the way. Looking at him, you softened your look, and walked over to the Cavallone boss.

"Alright, but only because I love you." you said, hugging him. He grinned, triumphant that he didn't have to clean by himself, but paled after you said," You're getting the egg."

You started putting the ingredients away, and heaved the flour bag away.

'Strange,' you thought,' It wasn't this heavy before. Hmm, maybe something landed in it?'

Peering inside the bag, you let out a loud, surprised gasp. Dino whirled around, whip in hand, ready to bash anything that would hurt you. He blinked in surprise, then panicked after he saw what you holding.

"Dino! Do you know where this adorable, cute kitten came from?" you cooed, hugging the tiny kitten carefully. Yes, it was a KITTEN that was in the flour bag, it was a KITTEN that Dino had tried to find, and it was a KITTEN that he thought was lost forever.

"Uh,______,I can explain what a kitten is doing here..." Dino began, walking over to you and pulling the kitten out of your hands. You protested, reaching for the small, warm bundle of fur. Dino started dusting flour off the animal, and turned his back on you. He reached into his pocket for something, but you couldn't see what.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Dino asked, his back still turned on you. You frowned, trying to remember if today was an important day.

"Um, it's Find-A-Kitten-In-A-Bag-Of-Flour Day?" you asked, smiling. Then you let out an "Ooohh" in realizement as you remembered what day it was.

Dino turned around and smiled your favourite smile, the one that melted you into a pile of goo, the one that could get you to do anything, and the one that reminded you how much you loved him.

Holding out the kitten that now had a purple bow tied around it's neck, Dino smiled again, thinking,' At least I know she loves it.'

"Happy birthday, ______-koi."

--------

(Extended ending)

It had been an hour since you discovered your birthday present hiding in the flour bag, and since then, you and Dino had happily exchanged several kisses, most of which someone would have had to cover Shiro the kitten's eyes for.

After awhile, you spoke, sitting in Dino's lap and placing the kitten in yours.

"Hey, Dino, I really love Shiro, and I especially love you, but who's going to clean the kitchen?"

---------------

I'm kinda craving cookies now....  
Please review! :)


End file.
